elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Largashbur
Camp of a thousand deaths! Just curious. After the giant attack, and having been attacked by two dragons simultaneously at the fort, many of the named NPC's are dead. Will this have a huge bearing on anything else. Atub, Ogul and one or two others survive. 00:17, December 9, 2011 (UTC) That wont have any bearing on the quest, no. When I first discovered the stronghold, everybody in the place ran out to kill the attacking giant. I managed to kill it while there were maybe two or three guys left, but then another giant showed up immediately, coming from the woods. Everybody attacked him again, but he was out of my line of sight. Everybody in the camp died, with the exception of Atub (who gives the quest) and Yamarz (who you protect during the quest). Its a bit awkward when the deity appoints a dead org as chieftan, and everybody else but the old lady is dead, but that's just how it turned out I guess. 07:18, January 8, 2012 (UTC) What the hell is up with the dragon attacks?! I just fast travelled here with the ingredients from my house in Whiterun and two dragons decide to attack me. I didn't lose many at all, but the fact this happened to more than one person can't be a coincidence, right? Ganondorf 05:55, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I was reading this to see if I would run into any problems, get back with the ingredience and the damn dragon showed up. It's kind of lame how easy the people in the camp die, only one of the followers died; which i don't really care about but it's still just the point that they suck compared to a guard. ObbyShaggz, 12:55, February 6, 2012 (UTC) When I go to Largashbur, all of the orcs attack me, and I can't find Atub anywhere. I really would like to get that rare mace... because it's sexy-looking---->(Volendrung) Any help on what I should do to make them not attack me anymore? Also, I did fast travel there, and there was a giant attacking, but when I killed it all the orcs attacked me instead, and Atub still didn't show up.Kytholin (talk) 20:56, April 16, 2012 (UTC) -- Kytholin Non-existent Shagrol? The page lists "Shagrol" as a named Orc in the stronghold, but not only does the Orc not seem to be there (I checked to see whether it had died) but it seems to be the name of the warhammer found on the Giant, whom I'm assuming is called Shagrol? So should that name be deleted off the list? 02:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I couldn't find him either. But there's Shagrol's page so someone else might have found him? Yuzree (talk) 03:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) There isn't an Orc called Shagrol in the stronghold, I'm 99% sure it's the name of the giant killed during the quest unless he somehow died and dissapeared before I arrived, I'm going to remove him from the list because it confused me when I couldn't find him, and he links to an empty page as well so it would seem no-one else has found him. 16:21, June 28, 2012 (UTC)